The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a conductive structure having a nucleation structure and a method of forming a semiconductor device including the aforementioned conductive structure.
With the recent trend of increasing integration in semiconductor devices, the size of elements configuring semiconductor devices has been reduced. For example, the size of elements formed of a metallic material, such as contact plugs for example, has been reduced. However, as contact plugs have been reduced in size, small defects that may occur therein are increasingly affecting the performance or operating characteristics of semiconductor devices.